Nuit d'été
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Il fait trop chaud. Y'a plus assez de chambres. Ils ont un seul lit pour deux. Bob veut dormir en slip. Et puis, il y a cet enfoiré de tapis que tout le monde avait oublié. À moins que Théo ne l'ait fait exprès, mais ça, on ne le saura jamais. Ah ça oui, les nuits d'été dans une auberge réservent parfois bien des surprises... (OS / Théalthazar / Lemon)


_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _J'ai pas mal hésité avant de poster cet OS, parce que bon… C'est mon **premier **lemon, donc, euh, enfin voilà, quoi. Pas l'habitude d'écrire là-dessus, encore un peu gênée, bref, le topo habituel, quoi. *tousse*_

 _Hey, me regardez pas comme ça, vous aussi vous avez connu ça un jour, non ?_

 _Mais bon, je me suis dit qu'au bout d'un moment, il fallait bien se lancer, donc me voici ! Avec du Théalthazar au programme, on reste dans le grand classique, mais c'est ça qui est bon, comme dirait un certain Bob Lennon que je ne paraphrase pas du tout :p_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire… En espérant que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

/ ! \ CONTENU SEXUEL EXPLICITE, RELATION ENTRE HOMMES, YAOÏ, HOMOSEXUALITÉ, TOUSSA TOUSSA... / ! \

(Si vous avez une soudaine envie de vomir en vous demandant ce que vous foutez là, sachez que je ne vous retiens absolument pas. La petite flèche (non, pas la petite fille, non) est en haut à gauche, et la croix rouge, en haut à droite.

… Non, pas _cette_ Croix-Rouge là. Non plus.)

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Nuit d'été**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

L'atmosphère pesait lourd et la chaleur était étouffante. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'un des secteurs les plus inhospitaliers du Cratère, loin de là, mais les températures de l'été avaient surpris tout le monde dans cette région au climat habituellement tempéré. Dans les villes, les gens tentaient de préserver la fraîcheur de leurs habitations de leur mieux, et les routes exposées en plein soleil étaient désertées. Les voyageurs leur préféraient de loin l'ombre des arbres. Même si cheminer ainsi à travers bois n'était pas le plus sécurisant des trajets, le temps était bien trop sec pour que les voleurs soient de la partie en pleine journée. Les créatures elles-mêmes, monstres ou animaux, se terraient dans leur cachette en attendant que la nuit tombe et que les températures diminuent. Seuls quelques paysans, davantage poussés par la contrainte que par le courage, s'activaient péniblement dans leurs champs, un chapeau sur la tête, une gourde ou deux accrochées à la ceinture et leur torse nu ruisselant de sueur.

Souffrant comme n'importe qui de cette chaleur écrasante, les Aventuriers progressaient lentement et privilégiaient eux aussi les trajets plus dangereux, mais qui présentaient l'avantage de les abriter du soleil de plomb qui étincelait au-dessus de leurs têtes depuis déjà plusieurs jours d'affilée. Au départ enthousiaste, même Bob avait fini par grogner après les températures, que d'ordinaire il supportait pourtant mieux que ses camarades. Assommés par la canicule et éblouis par le soleil, les quatre amis parlaient peu, si ce n'était pour s'échanger leurs gourdes d'eau. Shin avait beau générer de temps à autre une légère brume autour d'eux, cela n'atténuait hélas que momentanément la chaleur étouffante qui les enveloppait. Théo avait la sensation de bouillonner intérieurement dans son armure, mais ne trouvait même plus la force de s'en plaindre. Et puisqu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il la retire, sur son honneur de paladin de la Lumière, alors il continuait de cuire en silence. Sous son harnachement, Lumière ne valait pas mieux. Le fier destrier progressait d'un pas lent et la tête basse, sa robe claire continuellement trempée de sueur. Même Eden tirait la langue. Le seul qui semblait tout à fait à son aise était Brasier, qui soufflait régulièrement un peu de fumée par les naseaux, agacé que tout le reste du groupe se traîne ainsi.

Après une longue et pénible journée de route, les Aventuriers parvinrent à un petit village. Situé au cœur d'une vallée habituellement battue par les vents, l'air y était pourtant désespérément stagnant. Laissant leurs chevaux à l'extérieur du hameau sous la fidèle surveillance d'Eden, les quatre amis s'avancèrent sur les routes grossièrement pavées et serpentèrent entre les maisons de pierre trapues aux murs épais, jusqu'à ce que Grunlek repère le premier l'auberge du village. La porte en était grande ouverte, de même que les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, dans la vaine tentative de créer un semblant de courant d'air inexistant. Le groupe pénétra dans l'établissement à la file indienne et se réunit autour du comptoir, derrière lequel somnolait un gros bonhomme au crâne luisant. Le poing de Théo martela sans douceur le bois sec et éveilla l'aubergiste en sursaut. Manquant tomber de son tabouret, il se redressa et son regard se posa sur les voyageurs.

 **« Oh ! Bonjour messieurs ! Veuillez me pardonner, vous comprenez, on est pas trop habitués à cette chaleur, par ici… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »**

 **« On va vous prendre quatre lits pour cette nuit. »**

Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, l'homme joufflu savait encore compter et haussa un sourcil étonné.

 **« Quatre ? »** répéta-t-il.

Un soupir se fit entendre et l'aubergiste écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand une main s'éleva entre les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face.

 **« Oui, nous sommes quatre. »** fit une voix de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Il se pencha et avisa un nain au bras mécanique qui levait la tête vers lui.

 **« Oh ! Je… Mes excuses, monsieur. »** bafouilla-t-il, confus, en se sentant rougir et transpirer un peu plus. **« Vous comprenez, on voit pas trop passer de nains, par ici… »**

 **« Ce n'est rien. »** répondit amicalement Grunlek en haussant les épaules, malheureusement habitué à ce genre de scène.

 **« Quatre lits, donc. »**

L'aubergiste ouvrit un énorme registre, saisit une plume et tourna quelques pages avant de se gratter l'oreille, de nouveau désappointé.

 **« Toutes mes excuses, messieurs, mais nous n'avons plus de chambres disponibles pour quatre personnes. Il ne nous reste que des chambres de deux. Vous comprenez, c'est pas trop un grand établissement, ici… »**

 **« Bon, eh ben mettez-nous deux chambres de deux, et ça ira tout aussi bien. »** marmonna Théo avec agacement.

 **« Très bien, monseigneur paladin. »** obtempéra l'homme en grattant le papier de sa plume.

Ils payèrent leur dû, récupérèrent les clés, puis s'en allèrent manger dans une taverne proche. Le repas ne fut pas fameux en soi, mais ce défaut gustatif se trouva compensé par l'excellence de la bière. L'alcool et la chaleur ne faisant cependant pas bon ménage, Shin, Bob et Théo s'astreignirent à une unique choppe. Grunlek, plus résistant, en descendit au moins trois avant qu'un début de migraine ne lui conseille vivement de mettre le holà sur sa consommation. Ils sympathisèrent avec un autre petit groupe de cinq voyageurs qui leur donnèrent quelques informations sur leur destination, puis rentrèrent à l'auberge. Une fois dans le couloir de l'étage, devant leurs chambres, ils se décidèrent rapidement.

 **« Shin, tu viens ? »** lança Grunlek en ouvrant au hasard l'une des deux portes.

 **« Ok. »** accepta sans problème le demi-élémentaire en lui emboîtant le pas. **« Bonne nuit, les mecs ! »**

 **« Si on arrive à dormir… »** maugréa Théo alors que Shin leur refermait la porte au nez.

 **« Ça alors, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. »** ironisa Bob en pénétrant dans leur propre chambre.

L'endroit était propre, et tout à fait commun. Un vaste lit occupait un tiers de l'espace, faisant soupirer les deux hommes en chœur. Un vieux tapis élimé recouvrait une partie du sol. Sous la fenêtre inutilement entrouverte, une petite table supportait le poids de trois pichets d'eau et d'une bassine en bois, pour la toilette. Un tabouret se trouvait dans un coin, près d'un pot de chambre. Mis à part cela, la pièce était vide de tout autre ameublement, décoratif ou non.

Bob laissa son bâton contre un mur, derrière la porte, puis s'avança dans la chambre et partit observer le paysage que leur offrait la fenêtre. Rien de bien original : ils avaient vue sur la rue en contrebas, ainsi que sur le reste du village et les champs qui les entouraient. Si la luminosité avait bien diminué, ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de la température. Quelques grillons chantaient au loin, et il n'y avait toujours pas le moindre souffle de vent.

Entendant des cliquetis dans son dos, le mage fit volte-face. Son regard se posa sur Théo, qui avait déjà retiré ses gantelets, ses bottes et ses chausses. Il était en train de passer par-dessus sa tête sa cuirasse métallique. Désormais uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'une fine chemise blanche aux liserés jaunes, couleurs de l'Église de la Lumière, le paladin se retourna pour déposer son armure au sol, près du reste de son équipement. Bob avisa le dos de Théo, complètement trempé de sueur, et ricana intérieurement en se disant que lui-même ne devait pas valoir mieux. Il se déshabilla à son tour et constata que son ami le fixait également alors qu'il enlevait sa robe de mage. Lui était torse nu sous ses habits. Amusé, il laissa s'allumer la légère lueur de confusion dans le regard de Théo pendant qu'il portait lentement les mains à sa ceinture, puis il lâcha nonchalamment, sur le ton de la discussion :

 **« Tu m'excuseras, mais vu la chaleur, je dormirais bien juste en slip, moi… Puis bon, c'est pas comme si on s'était jamais vus à poil, non plus, hein. »** ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter pour le taquiner.

L'inquisiteur reprit contenance, si rapidement que Bob en arriva même à se demander si son instant de malaise n'avait pas uniquement été l'objet d'un doux songe.

 **« Pas con. Je vais faire pareil. »**

 **« Tu dois te sentir tout léger sans ton armure ! »**

 **« Tu crois pas si bien dire. »**

Les deux hommes se dévêtirent sans afficher la moindre once de gêne. Puis, contraints et forcés, ils finirent par s'allonger côte à côte dans le vaste lit.

 **« Toujours pareil, les chambres pour deux personnes. »** soupira Théo.

 **« Ouais, on se fait avoir à chaque fois. »** approuva Bob en pinçant les lèvres.

Alors que le paladin était complètement étendu sur le matelas, savourant ce maigre confort à son juste titre malgré la piètre qualité de l'oreiller sur lequel son crâne reposait, Bob s'était adossé à la solide tête de lit et jouait tranquillement avec ses flammèches de pyromancien, qu'il faisait apparaître et disparaître au bout de ses doigts. Théo le laissa s'amuser un moment puis pivota sur le côté, lui tournant le dos tout en marmonnant :

 **« Bon, Bob, j'aimerais bien essayer de dormir, quand même. »**

 **« Ouais. Désolé. »**

 **« Hrmpf. »**

Le mage s'allongea à son tour. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

 **« Putain, il fait toujours aussi chaud… »** se plaignit Bob.

 **« Ta gueule et dors. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Théo avait finalement dû réussir à s'endormir, ou du moins à somnoler, car quand il rouvrit les paupières après ce qui lui parut être un long moment, il faisait bien plus sombre dans la chambre. Se redressant sur un coude, il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Un pâle rayon de lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre qu'ils avaient laissée entrouverte, lui fournissant l'éclairage nécessaire pour distinguer les murs de la pièce et les contours des quelques meubles. La gorge sèche, il avala difficilement le peu de salive qu'il lui restait. Peut-être avaient-ils perdu un degré ou deux, mais sans plus. Il faisait toujours horriblement chaud, et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir à nouveau passer la journée engoncé dans son armure de paladin, la tête lui tournait.

Du poignet, Théo épongea ses tempes moites, puis se leva du lit en essayant de faire le moins de mouvement possible pour ne pas réveiller Bob, qui semblait dormir lui aussi. À pas lents, il se dirigea vers la petite table. La pierre n'était même pas fraîche sous ses pieds nus, simplement tiède. Quant au tapis rêche et élimé, il était inutile d'en parler. Debout face à la fenêtre, le paladin saisit l'un des trois pichets d'eau, qu'il porta directement à sa bouche. Même si elle était loin d'avoir la température qu'il espérait, sentir de l'eau couler dans sa gorge asséchée lui fit du bien. Il plongea une main dans le récipient et s'humidifia le visage, les bras et le torse. C'était agréable de ressentir autre chose que de la sueur sur sa peau. Tout en savourant la sensation des minuscules gouttelettes roulant le long de ses épaules, il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui. Il parvenait à peine à distinguer la silhouette endormie de Bob dans la pénombre. Se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la chambre, certaines idées lui vinrent subitement à l'esprit. Bien que plaisantes, il s'efforça néanmoins de les repousser en rougissant. Surtout lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un léger courant d'air chaud passer dans son dos.

 **« T'es réveillé aussi ? »** constata le demi-diable d'une voix pâteuse, avant de porter la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement.

 **« Ouais. »**

Encore à moitié endormi, Bob tâtonna au hasard devant lui, ne trouvant que la bassine en bois sous ses doigts.

 **« Où c'est que y'a de l'eau ? »** quémanda-t-il.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel, puis comme à un enfant, lui tendit la cruche de terre cuite qu'il tenait toujours en main.

 **« Là, tiens. »**

 **« Merci bien. »**

S'il contrôla admirablement son souffle et ses mouvements, le paladin ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur d'accélérer brusquement lorsque les doigts de Bob effleurèrent les siens. Confus, il ne proposa pas de lui reprendre le pichet et le laissa le reposer au bord de la table une fois qu'il eût bu tout son soûl. Il sourit néanmoins dans l'obscurité en songeant que Bob avait dû poser ses lèvres là où s'étaient trouvées les siennes un peu plus tôt.

 **« Fait chaud, putain. »**

 **« Tu sais dire que ça, en ce moment. »** le charria Théo.

 **« Peut-être, mais là, pour que même moi je le dise, c'est qu'il fait** _ **vraiment**_ **chaud. »** insista-t-il.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes debout côte à côte, à observer le paysage nocturne sans un mot. Finalement, Théo se détourna le premier.

 **« Bon… Je vais me recoucher, moi. »**

 **« Mh. J'te suis. »**

Mais alors même qu'il emboîtait le pas à son ami, Bob se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Déséquilibré, il se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, à savoir l'épaule de Théo. Le paladin, qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ainsi tout le poids du demi-diable, vacilla et s'effondra sur le bord du lit, Bob agrippé dans son dos. Une fois qu'il eut extirpé sa tête des draps que le mage avait roulé en boule de son côté du matelas, Théo jura entre ses dents :

 **« Putain, Bob, tu pourrais faire gaffe, merde ! »**

Sous l'effet de la panique que venait de lui causer cette chute à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde, le demi-diable bégaya quelques syllabes inintelligibles avant de débiter à toute vitesse :

 **« Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, je me souvenais plus qu'il était là ce con de tapis, et puis non mais quelle idée de mettre un tapis là aussi, c'est un coup à ce que les gens se cassent la gueule, franchement, je te jure, excuse-moi… je voulais pas… en arriver l… là… »**

La diction de Bob s'était peu à peu ralentie, tandis que sa respiration, elle, s'était au contraire sensiblement accélérée. Il se mit à gémir doucement.

 **« Théo… A… Arrête ça… »**

 **« Hm ? Arrêter quoi ? »**

Les poings resserrés autour des draps du lit, le paladin de la Lumière souriait dans le noir. Des semaines qu'il ne ressentait que trop bien cette alchimie impalpable, cette tension qui montait peu à peu entre Bob et lui. Des mois, presque, qu'ils échangeaient regards entendus et remarques à double sens. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce petit jeu. Il avait eu un mal fou à se contrôler lorsqu'ils s'étaient déshabillés l'un en face de l'autre, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. S'il ne s'était rien produit, il aurait pu continuer ainsi, dans le déni, la frustration et les plaisirs solitaires à l'abri du regard des autres. Mais la chute de Bob, et surtout la proéminence qu'il ressentait contre ses fesses maintenant que le demi-diable était collé à lui, changeaient la donne. À présent, Théo était totalement éveillé. Prêt à aller plus loin. Il en mourrait d'envie. Dans l'ombre, son regard exalté luisait de désir. Il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre Bob de succomber à son tour.

Il donna de nouveau un léger coup de bassin en arrière et son postérieur frotta un peu plus contre l'entrejambe tendu du mage. Bob se mordit les lèvres. Il chercha à se redresser, mais ses bras tremblaient. Inconsciemment, ses mains resserrèrent leur prise autour des épaules puissantes de Théo. Celui-ci attendit quelques secondes puis, constatant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, se dévissa le cou pour tenter de dévisager son ami par-dessus son épaule. Dans le même temps, il se recula davantage. Malgré les deux couches de tissu qui les séparaient, il sentit clairement l'érection de Bob commencer à s'insinuer entre ses fesses.

 **« Hé, ça va ? »** demanda-t-il l'air de rien, bien que sa voix tremblât légèrement. **« T'as pas l'air dans ton état normal. »**

 **« À qui la faute… »** grogna difficilement le mage, les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

 **« Tu viens de me tomber dessus, je te signale. »**

 **Peut-être, mais c'est t… toi qui… est en train… de… »**

 **« De… ? »** le relança sournoisement le paladin en appuyant un peu plus son fessier contre son entrejambe.

Cette fois, le gémissement de Balthazar fut tout à fait audible. Par réflexe, ses mains se déplacèrent pour venir agripper les hanches de Théo et il donna un léger coup de bassin. Mais les sous-vêtements qu'ils portaient encore faisaient obstacle à ses avances.

 **« T… Théo… »**

L'inquisiteur ferma les yeux un bref instant, son cœur battant la chamade. Puis, d'un mouvement vif, il se dégagea facilement de la poigne faible de son ami et se retourna sur le dos. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps de Bob, il le saisit par ses aisselles humides et l'attira à lui. Le demi-diable retomba sur son torse, ses mains aux doigts fins s'appuyant sur ses pectoraux musclés pour retrouver son équilibre, et n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que les lèvres de Théo se liaient aux siennes, fougueuses, plus brûlantes encore que l'air ambiant. Bob ne cherchait plus à réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait. Il se contentait de goûter avidement à cette bouche dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. La langue de Théo dansait avec la sienne comme si cela lui était naturel. De même, un peu plus bas, leurs virilités frottaient l'une contre l'autre avec délectation, leur faisant ressentir à travers tout leur corps d'intenses décharges de plaisir.

Le paladin enroula les longs cheveux du demi-diable autour de ses doigts avant d'empoigner sa nuque, l'empêchant de s'écarter de lui. De son autre main, il parcourut le torse fin du bout des doigts, aguicha un instant deux bouts de chair rosée, puis se faufila à l'intérieur du vêtement, contre l'intimité du pyromage qu'il se mit à caresser lentement. Bob haleta de plus belle, les yeux fermés, son visage niché au creux de son cou. Théo accéléra peu à peu son mouvement et Balthazar gémit de plus en plus fort. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva soudain renversé sur le dos. Un tissu glissa le long de ses cuisses et une bouche se referma sur son membre. L'inquisiteur joua de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Il fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le rendre complètement fou. Et il y parvint remarquablement bien. Les poings resserrés autour des draps et la respiration saccadée, son corps cambré sous le plaisir, Balthazar n'eut même pas le temps d'avertir Théo. Il laissa seulement échapper un long cri de jouissance, alors que des étoiles lumineuses dansaient autour de lui et qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de son amant.

Le temps qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits, Théo était revenu s'étendre auprès de lui et s'appliquait à présent à lui lécher consciencieusement le cou, le titillant de ses dents par endroits. Bob savoura les douces caresses de sa langue en frissonnant pendant quelques secondes. Mais si lui avait été satisfait, il sentait toujours pointer contre sa cuisse l'érection du paladin. Celui-ci se crispa lorsqu'il la frôla du bout des doigts.

 **« Théo… Vas-y. »** murmura le mage d'une voix rauque.

Il décolla lentement sa bouche de sa gorge.

 **« Je peux… ? »** chuchota-t-il, paraissant presque hésitant. **« C'est… »**

Il déglutit, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, à la fois nerveux et terriblement excité.

 **« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »**

 **« J'ai envie de toi, Théo. »** avoua Balthazar dans un souffle langoureux.

Ce fut à son tour de se redresser sur un coude et de saisir la nuque de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière pour coller sa bouche brûlante à la sienne, l'embrassant avidement.

 **« … Tellement envie de toi, putain… Depuis tout ce temps… »** susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres, suppliant.

Théo sourit doucement. Ses mains caressèrent le torse du mage, glissèrent le long de ses côtes et l'accompagnèrent dans son mouvement lorsqu'il se retourna pour se placer sur le ventre. Tranquillement, le paladin vint s'asseoir à califourchon au bas de son dos et commença à lui masser les épaules pour le détendre. La tête fourrée au creux de ses bras, Bob en soupira d'aise, même si le fait de sentir la virilité tendue de Théo contre sa peau ne faisait que renforcer son propre désir. Peu à peu, les mains de son amant descendirent, le faisant parfois se tortiller un peu lorsqu'il frôlait des endroits trop sensibles. Joueur, l'inquisiteur glissa ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et le demi-diable fut parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable. Il se raidit cependant lorsque Théo commença à empoigner ses fesses et à les écarter.

 **« Va doucement… »** demanda-t-il tout bas en se sentant soudainement un peu honteux.

 **« D'accord. »** souffla Théo d'un ton apaisant.

Il changea de position et revint s'allonger auprès de Balthazar, lui murmurant à l'oreille tantôt des mots torrides, tantôt des paroles rassurantes, tandis qu'il introduisait un premier doigt en lui, puis un deuxième. Il prit tout son temps, essayant de contenir au mieux son propre désir. Il sentait son amant crispé contre lui tandis qu'il l'explorait, et lui vola un nouveau baiser dans l'espoir de le calmer. Sa respiration accélérait de seconde en seconde, erratique.

 **« Ça va, Bob… Ça va… »**

Mais il se méprenait. Ce n'était en rien l'angoisse qui avait augmenté frénétiquement le rythme cardiaque du pyromancien et qui le faisait haleter ainsi, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Seulement le plaisir inexprimable que lui procuraient ces sensations nouvelles. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, à présent. Agrippant le bras du paladin, savourant de sentir ses muscles fermes sous ses doigts, il l'implora dans un gémissement :

 **« Prends-moi… S'il te plaît… »**

Son amant fit lentement glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, éprouvant un malin plaisir à le torturer encore une poignée de secondes. Il se rendit compte, dans une surprise un peu perverse, qu'il appréciait d'entendre Bob le supplier ainsi. Quelque chose dans sa voix tremblante était ensorcelant et irrésistible.

 **« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »** s'assura-t-il une dernière fois d'une voix suave.

Rien que le fait de sentir le souffle chaud de l'inquisiteur au creux de son oreille fit violemment trembler le pyromage.

 **« Oui, Théo ! Prends-moi ! »**

 **« Très bien… »** murmura-t-il.

Il se positionna, rassura son amant d'une dernière caresse, puis le pénétra lentement. Aux premiers mouvements, Bob serra les draps du lit entre ses poings, de toutes ses forces, les yeux intensément fermés et la mâchoire crispée. Petit à petit, il parvint à se détendre. Ses mains se rouvrirent, ses paupières papillonnèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper de petits cris. Théo accéléra ses va-et-vient en agrippant ses hanches. La poigne d'acier du paladin lui fit pousser un léger glapissement. Derrière lui, Théo s'activait en grognant. Des mèches de cheveux lui retombaient devant les yeux et battaient son front en suivant le rythme qu'il imposait à Bob. Étourdi de plaisir, celui-ci ne tarda pas à participer à leur chorégraphie. Ses coups de reins épousaient les mouvements de Théo, leurs deux corps luisants de sueur et brûlants de désir s'unissaient en chœur dans la moiteur de la nuit. Enfin, le paladin s'enfonça en lui une dernière fois avec un cri de libération, et Balthazar sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans ses entrailles. Il sourit et les deux amants s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fourbus, encore haletants, des étoiles plein les yeux et leurs cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson.

 **« Je… Tu… C'était… Woah, putain. »** finit par balbutier Bob, confus.

 **« Tu l'as dit. »**

Balthazar passa tendrement une main sur la joue imberbe de l'inquisiteur.

 **« Si tu savais… Ça fait des mois que je n'attends que ça. »**

 **« Obsédé. »** rit doucement Théo.

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, puis l'étreignit dans ses bras puissants.

 **« T'auras plus à attendre si longtemps pour la prochaine fois. Fais-moi confiance. »**

 **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Moi aussi, Bob. Moi aussi… »** souffla le paladin de la Lumière en serrant davantage le demi-diable contre lui.

* * *

.

* * *

Théo s'était perdu dans les brumes sombres et pourtant si apaisantes d'un sommeil sans rêves. Ce furent des coups frappés contre une surface de bois qui finirent par l'éveiller. Il cligna des yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, ébloui par l'éclat violent du soleil qui s'insinuait dans la chambre. De manière vague et lointaine, il discerna deux voix s'égosiller, qu'il reconnut bientôt comme étant celles de Grunlek et de Shin.

 **« Bob ! Théo ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il va vraiment être temps d'y aller ! »**

 **« Tu crois qu'ils dorment toujours ? »** demanda la voix amusée de Shin.

Le grommellement bourru qui lui répondit fut aussi peu discret que sa question.

 **« Je n'en ai rien à faire. Midi approche, tout de même. S'ils ne nous ont pas rejoints dans cinq minutes, je te jure que j'enfonce cette porte et que je les tire du lit moi-même ! »**

Un nouveau coup retentit, certainement le poing de Grunlek martelant la porte, car ce dernier haussa la voix une dernière fois à leur intention :

 **« J'espère avoir été clair ! »**

Les sens de Théo étaient à présent suffisamment éveillés pour qu'il parvienne à distinguer les bruits de pas de ses deux compagnons qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir, en direction des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge. En grommelant, le paladin se résigna finalement à ouvrir les paupières. Les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité, il se redressa sur un coude et repoussa doucement le bras que Balthazar avait posé au travers de son torse durant leur sommeil. Il saisit l'épaule du mage et l'agita avec précaution.

 **« Hé, Bob. Faut y aller. »**

 **« Gnhein ? »** marmonna le demi-diable.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager, il rechignait pour une fois à secouer son ami comme un prunier en lui beuglant qu'il avait intérêt à se réveiller s'il ne voulait pas se recevoir un coup de bouclier sur le coin de la gueule. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas la moindre envie que Grunlek les retrouve dans cette situation pour le moins embarrassante. Il savait que le nain était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, aussi essaya-t-il de presser son amant le plus délicatement possible. Il se pencha vers lui, repoussa d'un revers de main quelques mèches de cheveux ondulées qui reposaient sur la joue du pyromage, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser matinal.

 **« Allez, debout. Les autres nous attendent. »**

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le pot de chambre en s'étirant. Il se passa sur le visage une eau toujours aussi peu fraîche, soupira en constatant que les températures n'avaient pas diminuées, puis commença à s'habiller. Quand il fut temps pour lui de mettre son armure, il se retourna, dans l'intention de demander de l'aide à Balthazar. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé du lit où il l'avait laissé plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Théo termina donc de s'équiper seul puis croisa les bras, peu dupe, et après tout amusé par la situation. Les secondes s'écoulaient dangereusement, certes, mais il n'y avait à présent plus qu'une personne à être complètement nue dans cette chambre, et ce n'était pas lui.

 **« Bob… »** commença-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Comme il s'en doutait, une tête brune émergea bien vite d'entre les draps et un regard félin se posa sur lui, visiblement déçu de le voir déjà vêtu.

 **« Hmoui ? »** bâilla négligemment le pyromage.

Théo sourit.

 **« Grunlek va venir défoncer la porte dans moins d'une minute. »**

Bob haussa un sourcil dubitatif et gloussa.

 **« Honnêtement, t'as pas mieux comme excu… »**

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge en entendant le pas lourd d'un nain remonter les marches avec agacement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Soudain parfaitement réveillé, il bondit du lit tel un diable jaillissant hors de sa boîte, sauta dans son pantalon et fondit ensuite sur sa robe de mage, qu'il enfila prestement et ferma à la va-vite. Puis il courut à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un poing mécanique fermé. Il s'écarta vivement et Grunlek fit quelques pas dans la chambre, emporté dans son élan. Il retint néanmoins son coup juste à temps, sans quoi Bob se serait envolé à travers la pièce. Vu la force qu'il s'apprêtait à y mettre, peut-être même aurait-il pu traverser la fenêtre du mur d'en face.

 **« Ah, tout de même. Ça fait un moment qu'on vous attend, Shin et moi. »** leur fit savoir le nain en guise de bonjour.

 **« Désolé. »** lâcha Bob en se passant une main dans les cheveux, autant par gêne que pour tenter désespérément d'y remettre un peu d'ordre après leur nuit agitée. **« On peut y aller. »**

 **« Pas trop tôt. »**

Le mage échangea un regard moins coupable qu'amusé avec le paladin et ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre. À peine commençaient-ils à s'éloigner dans le couloir que Grunlek les rappela. Ils se retournèrent vers le nain, qui franchissait juste le seuil de la pièce.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le nain sembla hésiter sans savoir comment formuler la chose, puis se passa lentement une main sur le visage et soupira d'une voix lasse tout en désignant du pouce par-dessus son épaule la chambre dont ses amis sortaient à l'instant :

 **« Je ne veux pas savoir à qui appartient ce slip. Ni pourquoi il est couvert de traces blanches. Mais je pense qu'il pourrait être utile à l'un de vous deux. »**

Un énorme blanc tomba entre les trois compagnons. Puis, sifflotant innocemment en regardant ailleurs, les mains dans le dos et les joues aussi rouge que sa robe, Bob commença à se déplacer lentement en crabe sur le côté, contourna Grunlek avec précaution et retourna dans la chambre, dont la porte se referma très dignement après son passage. Le nain soupira encore une fois, ne sachant plus comment réagir, et partit en direction des escaliers. Théo lui emboîta le pas en ricanant intérieurement, savourant le tour inattendu qu'avait pris la situation. Même si Grunlek avait maintenant tout deviné de leur relation, il s'en fichait bien. De toute manière, il ne se voyait pas continuer à voyager en compagnie de leurs deux amis sans les mettre au courant. Et voilà qui servirait de leçon à ce paresseux de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ! Quand Théo de Silverberg disait qu'il était l'heure de se lever…

… ON SE LEVAIT.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !_

 _Je rappelle que c'était mon premier lemon, je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis débrouillée. Ma demande va sûrement passer à l'as, comme souvent (je commence à avoir l'habitude, malheureusement), mais si vous pouviez laisser une review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé et/ou s'il y a des points/passages à améliorer, je vous en serais très reconnaissante !_ _:-)_

 _Merci beaucoup en tout cas d'avoir lu cet OS !_

 _Bisous, cookies & thé glacé, et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fic !_


End file.
